Christmas Eve BTR Stlye
by Musicdude212
Summary: This How Big Time Rush and Friends Celebrate Christmas Eve


**Well this is my first Christmas FanFiction. The 12 days of Christmas (Carlos and ****Stephanie version) is my version of the original 12 days of Christmas. The song O ****Christmas Tree is and will always belong to whoever wrote it. BTRLoganCarlos is the reason I finished this before**** New Year's Eve. Thanks toBTRLoganCarlos, I had the perfect ending.** It was a little rushed to. it is my Christmas Present to you guys

* * *

**It's Christmas at the Palm Woods and everyone is in a merry mood. There is Jo and Kendall sitting on the couch; exchanging gifts with blue bows to each other. There is Camille and Logan trimming the Palm Woods Christmas tree while holding hands. Carlos and ****Stephanie putting tinsel around the pool area, putting smiles on the faces of residents. James and ****Rachael wrapping presents for their friends. Mrs. Knight and Katie making Chocolate Chip star and tree shape cookies for Santa. **

"**Mom, when will Santa be here?" Katie asked her mom as they put the cookies in the oven. **

"**Well Katie, he will be here after he gets done in the East Coast." Mrs. Knight answered her only daughter. She walked to the closet and pulled Christmas presents for everyone. "Do you wanna help me put bows on the presents?" she asked.**

"**Heck yea." Was all Katie had to say.**

**Meanwhile in the lobby****…...**

**"Can I open it now or does it have to wait for tomorrow ****morning?" Jo asked Kendall as she looked back and forth from his green eyes to the Silver wrapped box with a big blue ribbon that was tied into a beautiful bow she didn't notice the sides which had holes around for air.**

"**Well- ", was all Kendall got to say before Jo gave him a passionate kiss. After the kiss he said "Wow. You can open it now if you want." He answered his girlfriend he then asked as he looked in her beautiful brown eyes, "Can I open mine?" **

"**Yes." Jo answered she carefully opened her gift. When she opened it her mouth dropped opened. "Kendall it is so Cute." She breathlessly said as she pulled out of the box a brown Toy French Poodle with a smaller red box around its neck. She took the box and opened it to find a handcrafted black and pink pearl necklace. She then looked at Kendall and kissed him passionately again. "This must have cost you a fortune. It is gorgeous."**

"**I saved up just for you." He said as he smiled. He then started to open his elegantly wrapped green and red present. "Jo its just what I wanted." He said as he pulled out a bear wearing a ****Metal Mesh Chronograph Black Dial Fossil watch. "This must of cost you a fortune, Jo. Thank you." ****Kendall said and then kissed Jo.**

**Meanwhile, around the pool…...**

"**On the First day of Christmas my true gave to: me a Kiss upon my Cheek." Carlos sang to ****Stephanie as he finished hanging up the tinsel on his side. **

"**On the Second day of Christmas my true love gave to me: Two Corndogs and a kiss upon my cheek." Stephanie sang back. Carlos helped her up on to a table so she can put tinsel up. **

"**On the Third day of Christmas my true love gave to me: three hockey sticks, two corndogs and a kiss upon my cheek." Carlos sang as he held her to make sure she didn't fall.**

"**On the Fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: four silver rings, three hockey sticks, two corndogs, and a kiss upon my cheek." Stephanie sang as she put the last of the tinsel on the wall.**

"**On the Fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: five hockey helmets, four silver rings, three hockey sticks, two corndogs, and a kiss upon my cheek." Carlos sang while he got more tinsel from a box.**

"**On the Sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: six tubes of lip sick, five hokey helmets, four silver rings, tree hockey sticks, two corndogs, and a kiss upon my cheek." Stephanie sang as she meets Carlos with the tinsel and stared to put it on where she left off.**

"**On the Seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: seven different hoodies, six tubes of lip, five hockey sticks, four silver rings, tree hokey sticks, two corndogs, and a kiss upon my cheek." Carlos sang as he walked back hand in hand with Stephanie.**

"**On the Eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: eight gold earrings, seven different hoodies, six tubes of lip stick, five hockey helmets, four silver rings, three hockey sticks, two corndogs, and a kiss upon my cheek." Stephanie sang back to Carlos. They then kissed each other and continued to hang the tinsel around the pool.**

"**On the Ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: nine magazines of Helmet Monthly, eight gold earrings, seven different hoodies, six tubes of lip stick, five hockey helmets, four silver rings, three hockey sticks, two corndogs, and a kiss upon my cheek." Carlos sang as Stephanie handed him the tinsel to hold so she can get on the table.**

"**On the Tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me: ten teddy bears, nine magazines of Helmet Monthly, eight gold earrings, seven different hoodies, six tubes of lip stick, five hockey helmets, four silver rings, three hockey sticks, two corndogs, and a kiss upon my cheek." Stephanie sang as she grabbed the tinsel and started to hang it.**

"**On the Eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me: eleven pieces of cheesecake, ten teddy bears, nine magazines of Helmet Monthly, eight gold earrings, seven different hoodies, six tubes of lip stick, five hockey helmets, four silver rings, three hockey sticks, two corndogs, and a kiss upon my cheek." Carlos sang as he helped Stephanie down from the table. They then kissed.**

"**On the Twelfth day of Christmas my true gave to me: twelve horror movie tickets, eleven pieces of cheesecake, ten teddy bears, nine magazines of Helmet Monthly, eight gold earrings, seven different hoodies, six tubes of lip stick, five hockey helmets, four silver rings, three hockey sticks, two corndogs, and a kiss upon my cheek." Carlos and Stephanie sang together as they finished hang the tinsel up in the pool area. They then walked into the lobby hand-in-hand.**

**Meanwhile back in the lobby near the Palm Woods Christmas Tree…...**

"**O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging; O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging; Not only green when summer's here, But also when 'tis cold and drear. O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy leaves are so unchanging!" Camille started to sing as she hung a picture of the boys, Jo, Stephanie, and her in front of the Palm Woods and Christmas lights around the tree.**

"O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Much pleasure thou can'st give me; O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Much pleasure thou can'st give me; How often has the Christmas tree Afforded me the greatest glee! O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Much pleasure thou can'st give me." Logan joined in with Camille as he hung a picture of him and Camille. They then put the tinsel on the tree and some other glass ornaments.

"O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy candles shine so brightly! O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy candles shine so brightly! From base to summit, gay and bright,There's only splendor for the sight. O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! Thy candles shine so brightly!" "O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! How richly God has decked thee! O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! How richly God has decked thee! Thou bidst us true and faithful be, And trust in God unchangingly. O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! How richly God has decked thee!" Camille and Logan sang together as he helped her put the Star on the top. Once done with the tree they admired their work. Camille looked at Logan and smiled then gave him a passionate kiss. They then walked to the couch across from Jo and Kendall and sat down right as Carlos and Stephanie sat in the love seat together.

**Meanwhile in****Rachael's apartment…...**

"**James, Your presents for Jo and Kendall are wrapped nicely." Rachael complemented as she put a silver bow on a black present for Stephanie.**

"**Really, I think I did horrible." James said as he inspected the black and red presents for Jo and Kendall.**

"**Yea they're great. So how many more presents do we need?" Rachael asked as she put the presents they already wrapped in a bag.**

"**We just need Carlos, and Logan." James answered as he finished wrapping Camille's presents. He then stuck a green bow on it and handed it to Rachael.**

"**Okay hand me Logan's present and I'll wrap it." Rachael said as she put Camille's gift in the bag. James handed her a plate of bizcochos and some Chocolate chips cookies and Tamales.**

"**Those are Carlos's." James said. He then got up and stretched.**

"**Where is Logan's gift? Rachael asked James as she wrapped the cookies and put a bow on top. ****She grabbed the bag of presents and stood up.**

"**It is outside. I got him a Llama." James answered and opened the door. He got the got the bag of gifts from Rachael and helped her out the door. They started to walk down stairs.**

**Twenty minutes later…...**

"**Merry Christmas, Everyone!" James shouted as he and Rachael walked out of the elevator with the bag of gifts. They sat down in the other loveseat across from Carlos and Stephanie.**

"**Present exchanging time?" Carlos asked as everyone pulled out gifts for their friends.**

"**Present exchanging time." Kendall nodded. Everyone gave out gifts to each other. **

**James whistled and a llama with an ice blue bow walked in and stood by Logan.** "**Logan, Merry Christmas." James said. Everyone started to laugh.**

"**Just what I wanted. Thanks James." Logan smiled back as he started to pet the llama.**

**After opening the presents everyone went to their appartments and dressed in their Pjs and meet back in the lobby to wait for Santa Clause.**

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone and have a Happy New Year. Thanks for Reading.


End file.
